Close to you
by Levi what
Summary: "Matar titãs é fácil comparado a ficar perto de você".


**Close to you**

"Matar titãs é fácil comparado a ficar perto de você".

* * *

- Eren, já disse que não é assim que se faz.

Dei um pulo, tamanho foi o meu susto.

- Rivaille heichou! – Formalmente cumprimentei. – O que faz aqui?

- Não é obvio? Vim ver como está trabalhando. E isso está horrível, por sinal. Limpe direito.

- S-sim! – voltei a limpar.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo. Estranhei o fato de ele continuar lá.

- Heichou?

- O quê? – Perguntou com aquele típico mau humor.

- Vai ficar aí?

Ele pendeu a cabeça um pouco para o lado, me encarando.

- Estou incomodando?

- Claro que não! Eu só... estranhei.

- Eren...

- Hm.

- Nada.

Olhei-o espantado. Ele retribuiu o olhar. Cara, isso é tão... estranho.

- Rivaille hei-

- O que foi agora? – Nem ao menos me deixou terminar.

- Onde estão os outros? Está tudo tão silencioso. – Desconversei.

- Foram buscar comida – deu de ombros. – Voltam apenas amanhã.

- Só você ficou?!

- Claro. Uma pessoa tinha que ficar com você e só eu serei capaz de te matar caso você decida brincar de virar titã.

Encolhi os ombros. Paciência, Eren. Paciência...

- NÃO FAÇO PORQUE ACHO DIVERTIDO! – Explodi. – Acha divertido?! Eu não gosto disso! Matar titãs para você é divertido, não? Melhor: é fácil. Me matar seria fácil! Você precisa saber uma ou duas coisas sobre-

- Cale-se e vá trabalhar – ignorou completamente a minha súbita raiva.

Gemi e continuei a limpar o mesmo móvel de 15 minutos atrás. Ouvi um "tsc" e meio segundo depois Rivaille estava do meu lado, tomando o pano de minhas mãos e começando a limpar.

- O problema, Eren, é que matar titãs _realmente_ é fácil comparado a ficar perto de você. Você, _Eren_, um garoto que se acha especial. Gosta de falar demais. De fazer tudo sozinho. Um garoto tão impaciente que precisa de uma babá. – Ele falava.

Encarei-o, incapaz de formular uma palavra que fosse. Outro "tsc" foi ouvido. Ele jogou-me contra a parede e me ameaçou com o punho.

- Não vai falar nada? Além de idiota é medroso?

- Eu não sou medroso! – Protestei. – E nem falo de mais! Vou fazer tudo o que falo. Vou matar todos os titãs. Todos! Na verdade, vou matar todos os meus inimigos!

- E por que não me ameaça, hein? Se fosse outra pessoa aqui, você com certeza já teria partido para uma briga. Medo?

- Já disse que não sou medroso! – Insisti. – Eu só não quero brigar com você! Não quero porque... Eu te admiro muito, Rivaille! E não quero problemas nem com você nem com sua equipe!

Ele me chutou forte o suficiente para que eu caísse no chão. Caí deitado. Rivaille se ajoelhou ao meu lado, colocando uma mão no chão para se apoiar e aproximou-se para me encarar. Ele estava perto. Perigosamente perto. Perto o suficiente para que nossos narizes quase se tocassem.

- O problema é que... – ele sussurrou com aquela voz fria e o tom ameaçador. – É que você é um moleque com uma determinação consideravelmente débil. Mas quer saber? Isso é bom. Pra falar a verdade... Você não é nada mau, Eren. – Moveu um pouco a cabeça, fazendo com que seu hálito fresco batesse direto na minha orelha, causando estranhos arrepios no meu corpo. – Matar titãs é irritantemente fácil comparado a ficar _tão_ perto de você. – E tentou se levantar. Eu também tentei, e isso só fez com que nossos lábios roçassem levemente. Meu sangue inteiro congelou.

Quando ele ia saindo do quarto, parou e me encarou.

- Vamos passar a noite inteira sozinhos – lembrou. – Tente não me irritar e, pelo amor dos céus, faça algo _útil_.

Eu, que continuava sentado no chão, meio que processando o que aconteceu, me levantei num pulo e disse:

- Farei o meu melhor!

Ele... Sorriu?!

- Acho bom. – E se retirou.

Eu, ainda pasmo com o sorriso (embora mínimo) que ele deu, me deixei cair ao chão novamente.

De lá mesmo, vi que o quarto que eu estava limpando era um bom cômodo. É um bom começo para a lista de coisas uteis que eu quero fazr.

- Certo! – Exclamei limpando o quarto, agora com um ânimo feroz.

Afinal, eu iria dar o meu melhor em tudo. E se ficar perto de mim era tão ruim assim, vou fazê-lo mudar de opinião.

Porque eu quero ficar perto dele. O mais perto possível.


End file.
